despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart
Stuart is one of the Minions and the tritagonist in Minions. Appearance Stuart is a one-eyed short Minion with combed hair. Personality Stuart is playful, friendly, intelligent and funny. He is skillful at video games like his friend Dave. He can also be the most sincere and innocent out of all the minions. He seems to have a rebellious attitude too. He's considered to be a slacker among the other Minions, preferring to chill out and play the ukulele than listen to the rules. Also, he was said to be always hungry in Minions, where he attempted to eat Kevin and Bob, able to think of them as bananas, and even wanted to eat a yellow fire hydrant in New York, also thinking it as a banana or food as well. Plot Despicable Me Stuart and Jerry are asked by Gru to watch Margo, Edith, and Agnes, and keep them away from him. Ultimately, he ends up playing with the girls, throwing toilet paper around in the living room. He is also seen moaning and cheering when Gru talks briefly about bedtime. Despicable Me 2 Stuart, alongside Phil, are cleaning up from Agnes' party when they see Gru being abducted by Phil being operated from Lucy - using Phil when they get to the AVL. Stuart makes fun of the AVL's director, Silas Ramsbottom, because he has a last name similar to the word butt in the end. Stuart is present along with Dave when Gru works undercover as the owner of a cupcake shop in the Paradise Mall. Stuart disguises as a girl, though his dress gets ripped , which forces him to hide in a flower pot. Stuart is with the rest of the Minions, having an ice cream party, when Gru arrives and asks him and Dave to come with him. When Gru and Lucy are investigating Eduardo's restaurant Salsa & Salsa, Stuart is waiting by the car outside together with Dave. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave acts right away, crashing through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice but saving them in time before Eduardo caught them. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart (who seems to have a crush on her as well, as shown when he pushes the accelerator). It is possible that Stuart is the minion Gru is practicing with, when he wants to ask Lucy out on a date. After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo have kidnapped Lucy, Gru picks Stuart and Dave – who are at the middle of a video game – to follow him to rescue Lucy. Gru disguises Stuart and Dave in purple paint to escort his "captured" self into Eduardo's compound in a rescue attempt. However, the plan fails due to Dave ruining his own disguise (by attempting to communicate with the evil minions. He appears during the credits promoting the Minions movie along with Kevin and Bob. Training Wheels Stuart appears in the short with Kevin and Jerry, as they help build a new bike for Agnes to ride. Minions This Ukulele playing, one-eyed minion sets out with Kevin and Bob to find the most despicable master for their tribe. In the end, where Queen Elizabeth gave them gifts, he was first given a snowglobe, which made him in dismay but was revealed to be Kevin's idea that disappointed him but he gave him a electric guitar after, which he rocked for a while along with the crowd although he breaks this and picked the snow globe instead, even liking it. Trivia *He is one of the few minions who aren't kidnapped by Eduardo. *He and Dave both had a crush on Lucy Wilde. *He is the only minion to be identified in all three movies. *He bears a slight resemblance to Edith Gru, which is why he was given a major role in Minions along with Kevin and Bob. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Navigation Category:Minions Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles